


Peanut learns to fly

by Secret_Universe



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie Pie wanted to teach her son how to fly a certain machine, but it quickly escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut learns to fly

"Are you sure I'm ready to try this thing out, Mom?" The colt, all orange except for his legs being pink and green/blue eyes with glasses, asked, climbing into the candy themed flying machine with his mother, Pinkie Pie.

"Of course, Peanut Butter Brittle! I had to teach you how to do things at some point, like baking cupcakes, or making friends, and all that other stuff." She grinned.

Peanut Butter Brittle, PBB for short by others, held onto the steering wheel. "So, how does this work?"

"Oh it's all very simple! First you have to..." As Pinkie gave out her instructions, her son's mind began to wander so he ended up only half listening to whatever she was saying.

"...Got all of that?"

Peanut snapped back to attention, "Oh! Yes, mom! Got all that!"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie sat upright, "Let's prepare for take off!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The colt replied, excited and randomly reaching out to a button to touch. "Ignition!"

Her blue eyes suddenly went wide, "Wait! Peanut, that's the-!"

\--

Twilight strolled inside her castle, having finished cleaning up a messy spot...

**CRASH!**

"What the hay?!" The young princess turned in surprised and alarm, just to find both Pinkie and PBB along with the flying machine halfway through one of the walls. The pink pony shook off the dizzy feeling before glancing at her son, who grinned sheepishly. Maybe he should just stick with making those treats that had the same name as his.

Twilight placed a hoof to her face, "Let me guess... he found those thrusters?"

"Eeyup... he did."

**Author's Note:**

> http://cmara.deviantart.com/art/MLPNGAU-Peanut-Butter-Brittle-532176380


End file.
